1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a state determination device, an eye closure determination device, a state determination method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology that detects whether the eyes of a person are open or closed, using an image including an eye of the person (hereinafter referred to as an “eye region image”) has been known in recent years.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264692 discloses a device that calculates a one-dimensional edge image indicating changes in the gray level of the pixels in an eye region image, detects the boundary between an upper eyelid and an eyeball and the boundary between an lower eyelid and the eyeball on the basis of the gray-level changes in the one-dimensional edge image, and detects whether the eyes of the person are open or closed, on the basis of the distance between the detected boundaries. This device processes the one-dimensional edge image using the gray-level changes without having to binarize the edge image and thus is less likely to be affected by the illumination condition or individual differences, such as those among the facial structures of persons.